Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supercharger-equipped combustion engine which is mounted on a vehicle and includes an engine rotary shaft which extends in a widthwise direction of the vehicle and a supercharger which compresses to discharge intake air.
Description of Related Art
As a combustion engine mounted on a vehicle such as a motorcycle, there is a combustion engine with a supercharger which compresses or pressurizes intake air and supplies the intake air to the combustion engine (e.g., Patent Document 1). In the combustion engine of Patent Document 1, power from a engine rotary shaft is transmitted through a power transmission mechanism to the supercharger. The power transmission mechanism includes a power transmission shaft which is rotatably supported at both ends thereof by a crankcase, and a gear to which rotation of the engine rotary shaft is inputted and a sprocket for transmitting power from the combustion engine to the supercharger are fixed to the power transmission shaft.